


Play Date

by calpal_423



Series: Random Stuff That Happens Sometimes [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calpal_423/pseuds/calpal_423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is from Melanie Martinez's Play Date. this one is a bit sad, but it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

My mind was restless, thoughts swirling around in my head. They hit every corner of my brain as it pleaded for them to stop. I wanted it to stop. Chris didn't love me, and no matter how hard I try to convince myself that he did I couldn't. Where does he go late at night? Who is he with behind my back? I thought about it all the time. People would think we were this happy couple, like Brad and Angelina. People think we're sewn together, two fabrics that were made to combine, but his corduroy skin didn't blend very well with my tough denim heart and I realised it too late.

It was too late. When I got home from filming a long and tedious short film I heard him. He said he would be alone, he said he was thinking of me, but he wasn't. A feminine moan following his masculine grunt was too much to hear. I didn't storm in, I didn't scream at him like most people would. I simply went to the room we shared, and knocked on the door twice before he opened.

"Surprise Chris," I said sadly, "I'm home."

I wouldn't let him brush the tears off my face. I let them pour down as I quietly packed a bag or two. I grabbed all I could fit into a backpack and a suitcase. It was like I was leaving to go abroad accept this was sadder than going to America without him. I realized I wasn't wanted, Chris didn't want me anymore. Not in the way I wanted him anyways.

"Peej where ya going?" he asked me, looking at me as I packed. I stood silent, continuing to pack my bags before he reached for one and placed it beside him. "Now Peej I won't give this back until you tell me where you're going," Chris spoke.

"Why are you concerned where I'm going? You obviously don't need me. It doesn't matter anyways. I don't have to explain anything to you," I said my voice cracking as tears came down even faster.

"PJ," he said softly still wrapped in our-no _his_ -blanket, "don't leave. It's not what it seems I promise you that."

"Chris just stop talking ok? I don't want to be here anymore just me alone!" I cried, pushing through and grabbing my bag from beside him, "Oh and miss, please take care of him since it's obvious that I couldn't. Chris I'll be back in the morning to get the rest of my stuff."

You want to know what hurt the most? He didn't come after me, he didn't try to explain himself. Chris just left it as a "it's not what it seems" and that was it. I left, going to the only other safe place I had in London. I rang their doorbell, greeted with a smiling Phil Lester and his happy boyfriend Dan. Why didn't Chris and I have something like that?

"PJ? Are you okay? You want to come in?" Dan asked me.

"Yeah thanks. Hey, can I stay here for a few days? Until I find an affordable place?" I asked, and they both looked confused.

"What happened between you and Chris? You guys were so happy, what's going on?" Phil asked, helping me carry in my suitcase.

Dan gave me some tea as I looked shamefully at the floor. It wasn't even my fault and I'm shameful. I felt arms wrap around my torso and looked up at Phil. He was comforting and warm, and I smiled.

"I understand if you don't wanna talk about it Peej," Phil said, "you're not obligated to."

"I'll tell you tomorrow Phil," I sighed, "you as well Dan. You guys should get off to bed. With this tea in my system, and a lot to think about I'll keep you up until dawn. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight PJ," they said in unison as they held each other's hand, walking up the stairs.

I didn't bother asking where my duvet would be, or where they wanted me to sleep, so I sprawled across their couch with my phone in hand. Chris's contact name lit up my phone, and I was all to angry to answer. _**Hey Peej I miss you please come home**_ , he texted me but he was lying. His actions are louder than his words, he doesn't need me. He never did. I sighed, looking at the time. It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, but I shut off the lights as I though of Chris and how we ended up this way

\---

 


End file.
